


Gratification

by kennedie_exe



Series: Distractions and Gratification [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Choking, FFXV NSFW Week, Light Bondage, M/M, Noctis can last hella long, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spanking, literally only porn, more indulgent shameless porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennedie_exe/pseuds/kennedie_exe
Summary: Noctis does exactly what he said he was going to do to Prompto.





	Gratification

**Author's Note:**

> Yall asked for a continuation of A Little Distraction? Well here's a continuation where the filthy porn is commenced! Ya welcome ;) 
> 
> For FFXV NSFW Week Day 6: Stamina

Prompto made sure he looked appetizing just for Noctis’s arrival. His heaving chest pressed against the bed, his ass high in the air displaying his somewhat stretched hole, he's completely ready to submit unto the prince. His body was on fire with how much he wanted Noctis here, fucking him senseless. They're earlier conversation had worked Prompto up so damn much he _had_ to prevent himself from cumming and he's successful actually, even with his cock aching for relief or his ass pulsating with need, he managed not to cum. But also, he wanted to continue the whole bad boy role to get Noctis to tie him up, not to say requesting it wouldn't work but playing this role up was definitely more exciting, or his lover would just tie him up for the hell of it. His mind raced with _everything_ Noctis said he'd do and that alone made him so fucking horny. He'll take whatever Noctis gave him.

 

This was all a bit new. Their sex lives were pretty average, nothing too daring or too rough but now, Prompto didn't think he wanted something so badly. The spanking, the choking, he secretly wanted to try those out for a while now but was too embarrassed to voice such things. Clearly, Noctis wanted to, which made the growing feeling of submission more daunting inside him. He craved those strong hands, craved even more Noctis’s thick cock- God, just really hoped he got some _royal_ treatment.

 

The sound of the door being opened made Prompto moan softly, the anticipation was running high right now and he raised his ass higher, bringing his hand back to spread his cheeks apart. He turned his head to glance at the prince who looked so damn good in his suit. Those darkened blue eyes, that sharp smirk and just the way Noctis held himself was a turn on. Royalty at its finest. He watched as the prince sauntered over to him. A weak sound left his throat when those fantastic hands squeezed his ass. _Yes,_ this was getting somewhere.

 

“Look at you.” That low tone of voice had some authority behind it sending shockwaves through Prompto’s whole being. “Gonna fuck this tight ass of yours.” He ended those words with a hard slap to the blonde's ass making him let out a silent scream.

 

“Fuck,” Prompto could cum just from this. He's not sure if it's pure masochism or if it's just some dark, twisted feeling deep within him but he loved the way his ass stung after that slap. “A-again…” He did deserve such punishment after all. Those next few slaps came down hard, he's moaning with each one, completely unable to conceal how much he was enjoying this; The prince only chuckled cynically at the reaction he was getting. Noctis squeezes those cheeks once more just to feel those red, round mounds. He spread those cheeks apart and, without warning, dived right in with his tongue. That does if for Prompto. He's thrashing, crumbling into the bed as he came into the sheets letting out a shaky sob. Noctis pulled his hips back up, continuing on with his ministrations, plunging his tongue into that tight hole, and moving it fiercely enough to make Prompto hard again instantly.

 

“Thought I said not to cum until I said so?” Noctis had pulled back and gripped Prompto’s hair, pulling his head back roughly. The blonde let out a groan but even then, the slight pain was stimulating. “I'll be forgiving but,” He leant down close to his ear. “I'm gonna see how long you'll last.” Fuck, Prompto moaned on those words. He doesn't think it's possible he'll last long and knowing Noctis, he won't last more than one round so the amount of times should be limited-

 

_“Noctis!”_ It's a surprise when Noctis seamlessly jammed two fingers straight into his hole, curling them in such a way that hit all the right places.

 

“Nuh uh, it's your majesty or Highness to you.” The prince spoke hotly as he continued to finger him ruthlessly. Prompto was already on the verge of his second orgasm and he wanted to tell Noctis to stop but it felt too good, even with fingers- Noctis’s wonderful fingers- he could cum just from those. He rocked back against those fingers, moaning out when a third finger was added in.

 

“P-please,” He's so weak already and Noctis had yet to put his cock inside him. He'd do anything to get Noctis’s cock inside him. That sinful tongue was added back in making Prompto lose his damn mind just from this. He's moaning obscenities, hoping Noctis would do so much more to him.

 

“Cum for me, again.” Noctis’s voice was low, raspy like, so damn alluring that Prompto does cum with a scream. He can't support himself anymore and he collapsed into the bed, shaking through his orgasm with the prince finger fucking him through it. He already felt boneless, overstimulated, yet he knew he needed more, _so much more._

 

_“Please!”_ Noctis is still going at it so roughly that he's gasping out. His fingers are so damn good but Prompto wanted that nice cock of his to fill him over and over again. “I-I need it-” He whined when Noctis retracted his fingers. He felt so empty, so open that he needed something to fill this void. The prince moved off of him, Prompto could hear the soft pat of shoes on the carpet move towards what he thinks is the closet. He heard that door squeak open and was pleasantly ready for whatever Noctis was going to get.

 

“Still gonna tie you up for being so naughty earlier.” Prompto watched as Noctis walked back to him, using the rope to tie his arms behind him. “That's more like it. Roll over for me.” The blonde does as instructed, rolling to his back with his restraints. He loves this feeling of vulnerability; Unable to do anything but be completely at Noctis’s mercy. He smirked, sitting up the slightest, licking his lips seductively.

 

“Ya gonna fuck me or what, your Highness?” He kept his voice low, enticing, anything to move this along. Noctis climbed unto him, still completely clothed, and attacked his lips fiercely. It's wet _, desperate_ kisses with tongues gliding together, lips barely in use as the prince took control. His hands snaked up the curve of Prompto’s waist to his chest, rubbing nipples in between the pads of his thumbs. The blonde arched into the gesture, letting groans escape him as Noctis teased.

 

This _feeling_ is unlike anything Prompto has felt. It surges through him like a current, building up within enough that he could combust. “You look so damn good like this. Gonna fuck you so hard.” Noctis had that princely tone that made Prompto go deeper in this intoxication of lust. The call they shared earlier replayed in his head, repeating ever possible scenario that would transpire which only added to his arousal. Noctis pulled back once more to pull down his pants and remove his suit jacket. His cock hard, dripping with precum so appealing and thick. Prompto opened his mouth invitingly, sticking his tongue out in the process.

 

“Give it to me, prince.” God, even he sounded so desperate, definitely looked desperate, but that aching _need_ only resonated inside him. Noctis ran a hand through blonde hair, yanking him up. Prompto yelped, soon smirking as he got face to face with such a nice cock. It took no time to have the head inside his mouth. That hot, heavy heat felt so nice on his tongue and the taste of precum was indescribably _good._ More was pressed in and he's moaning around him like a slut. Degrading as it sounded, he'd be Noctis’s personal slut anytime. Noctis began moving his hips, making more go in until the tip brushed the back of the blonde's throat. The easier movements were replaced by more forceful thrust. Prompto started gagging when that cock slid down his throat. His breathing got harder, tears began to prick at the ends of his eyes from the force, ready to fall.

 

“Such a good boy.” Noctis slammed forward making all of his cock disappear into the blonde's constricting throat. Bright, blue eyes stared up at him, shining with so much want that he started up a quicker pace. “Fuck, yes! So good,” And Prompto takes it all. The tears are falling, he's choking ever so often, and it really is _so good_. The praise doesn't go unnoticed, the vibrations he made with his mouth was telling enough that Noctis was enjoying it. It's rough but so indulging with just the sounds being made or the cum dripping down a freckled cheek. The prince soon pulled back sloppily, letting more precum mix saliva spill out. Prompto caught his breath enough, licking away some of the mess around his mouth. His breath is ragged when he spoke.

 

“Mmm fuck me please, I _need_ your cock, Highness.” Vulgar as it seemed, he's completely gone to desire, all he wanted was to get wrecked.

 

“Can't deny you for long.” Noctis rubbed his cock against the blonde's hole, hearing whimpers of frustration. “Beg.” It's cut and dry yet Prompto was quick to respond.

 

“Please, please! Fuck, I need it so badly, your Highness!” Noctis’s doesn't hesitate much longer, he lifted Prompto’s hips up, lining himself up, thrusting in hard in one go.

 

“That's right, scream for me.” And Prompto does scream. That thrust made his already loud moans escalate higher as Noctis began moving inside him. He's been waiting for this feeling for so long.

 

“Yes, yes, _yes!_ ” It's everything Prompto wanted and the prince wasn't gentle with his movement. Noctis’s cock was long, thick, and filled Prompto so perfectly. Hands gripped his hips hard shortly before one moved up his stomach, past his chest, up to his neck. The squeezing sensation was light but still stimulating enough. He got the air fucked out of him with each thrust while also slowly being unable to breathe as the grip grew tighter. It's a dangerous act but Prompto loved every second of oxygen leaving his lungs. He had to cum again, it's crazy he lasted this long with how exhausted he was getting. A particular hard thrust into an oh so sweet spot sent him over the edge. He came in between them, back arching off the bed as he cried out.

 

_Noctis kept going_.

 

It's overwhelming now, Prompto is quaking and gasping as Noctis continued to thrust into that sweet spot relentlessly. He can't think straight, his brain grew more fogged over as his eyes were becoming unfocused. He came back to his senses a bit when Noctis pulled out which only made him whine desperately. He's being flipped back over to his stomach with his hips being raised up. A hand held onto the binds around his arms while the other was back around his throat. The prince slammed back into him and he screamed.

 

“H-high-ness…” He doesn't even know if he could form words anymore; Only various noises left his lips as Noctis pounded him into the sheets. A steady ‘Ah’ was all he could muster up with his lack of breath. Noctis had yet to cum yet which was really baffling in itself. He's usually the first to release and the first to fall asleep but now, he's like a totally different person with so much endurance which Prompto _definitely_ couldn't deny.

 

“Gonna keep fucking you until you pass out.” Fuck, Prompto was pretty damn close to that point already. Noctis moved faster, harder, that grip around the blonde's thin neck grew tighter- Prompto was becoming more numb to the feeling, his eyes were rolling back, all he could think about was the cock filling him repeatedly as he screamed his moans out.

 

Time goes by with Prompto slowly going deeper into incoherency. He can't breathe, can't speak, all he could do now was lie there and take this brutal pounding that he yearned for. His next orgasm was on the rise and he was pretty sure it would be his last. He couldn't go on, it's so damn good but so much to handle. Drool is dripping down his chin, he gotten use to the lack of airflow along with the feeling of getting fucked out of his mind. He's _so close_ to his orgasm that it's almost painful, uncomfortable yet still so pleasurable.

 

“I… gotta cum…” His voice is strained. Noctis’s had enough energy to speed up, damn near erratic. Prompto’s orgasm soon tore through him. He choked out a scream, completely overwhelmed. His hole is tightening around Noctis’s length yet the prince only kept going. It doesn't take much longer but Noctis, soon, was cumming inside him with a low groan. Those hard thrust afterwards made Prompto shake hard, he couldn't hold onto reality anymore and he began to blank out, collapsing into the bed.

 

A few minutes go by before Prompto returned back into reality. He can't feel his anything anymore, the rope was undone and he could feel the chafing sensation spread over his arms. He's being showered in kisses now with soft rubs all over his body to alleviate sore muscles. He's definitely satisfied, his brain running high on endorphins still and Noctis continued to soothe him.

 

“You good?” It's a gentle tone of voice that match his gentle touch unlike his early motions. Prompto nodded his head, his throat is sore from all the choking, more so the screaming but he's able to respond.

 

“Yeah, ‘m good. Don't think I'll walk tomorrow or a few days though.” Prompto chuckled. “That was so damn good.”

 

“Didn't think you'd actually pass out, kinda freaked me out but I'm glad you're okay.”

 

“Well I did ask for it after all. You thoroughly fucked my brains out, literally until I passed out. Never knew you had so much stamina dude. Like, it never ended.” He spoke dramatically making Noctis roll his eyes.

 

“Had to follow through on your request. Was also in a mood to see how many times you can orgasm. Four is impressive.” He kissed the blonde sweetly before yawning. “I'm tired.”

 

“You're tired? I'm the one who was tied up and shit.” Prompto retorted jokingly.

 

“And you looked so damn beautiful in that rope.” Noctis kissed up his neck to his lips once more. “But you're always beautiful.”

 

“You're grossly sappy. One minute you're demanding and the next you're trying to be all cute. How?” He's laughing at how absurd this change of behavior is.

 

“Because I love you.” The prince smiled fondly which made Prompto roll his eyes.

 

“I love you too ya dork. Now, can we nap?”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” It silent now with them basking in the afterglow. Noctis had wrapped his arms around Prompto, bringing him in closer. Prompto relaxed into the touch, he may be in some pain tomorrow but it was all worth it in the end.

 

Maybe he should be distracting more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I was always gonna write part 2 of this but wanted it as a surprise to work around FFXV NSFW Week and I did it! 
> 
> Kudos and comments alike are welcome and wonderful :D


End file.
